


Listen To Me

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 1940s, Anger, Episode: s04e18-19 The Killing Game, F/F, France (Country), French Resistance, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love/Hate, Rough Kissing, Sainte Claire (Star Trek), World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Katrine, the leader of the French Resistance in Sainte Claire, and gung-ho Mademoiselle de Neuf have a heated conversation.





	Listen To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober - Prompt 3 - “Now? Now listen to me!”

“Now?” Katrine asked, anger and frustration rising up inside her. 

Katrine shot a look of hostility at Mademoiselle de Neuf for her suggestion of a surprise attack. She was done with the back chat and reckless propositions. Now was not the time to attack the German contingent in Sainte Claire. She moved towards the tall blonde woman, the anger about to boil over.

“Now you listen to me!” Katrine said, her voice gravely and forceful. 

Mademoiselle de Neuf was silent, her resolve steely. She moved closer to Katrine, staring down at her strong willed opponent. 

“Or you will do what exactly?” Mademoiselle de Neuf asked emotionless.

The calm, cold tone to Mademoiselle de Neuf’s voice fuelled Katrine’s frustration further. 

“Or I’ll kill you,” Katrine growled.

It was a dramatic threat, but an attack now would put the Resistance’s whole operation, and her team’s lives, in jeopardy. 

“You will not. I am too valuable.” Replied Mademoiselle de Neuf. 

Katrine was silent for a moment, disrupting the standoff. In a surprise attack Mademoiselle de Neuf grabbed Katrine’s shoulders pulling her close, and kissed her hard on the mouth. 

Katrine resisted at first, fighting against the strong grip. Slowly she acquiesced, acknowledging her attraction to the gorgeous blonde woman. Growing desire began to quell the anger still seething inside her and she surrendered to the luscious sensations.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore The Killing Game! A fantastic two parter. World War II, fighting the Nazis, gorgeous costumes, the Hirogen, Seven looking glamorous and oh, Janeway in _that_ white tux! Ticks all my boxes!


End file.
